


Snuggle Buddy

by ExoticGhosts



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Delirium, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoticGhosts/pseuds/ExoticGhosts
Summary: The Avengers find Loki's hideout and go to arrest him. Of course, Tony speeds ahead and finds Loki in bed... cuddling with an Iron Man tsum tsum?





	Snuggle Buddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slenbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slenbee/gifts).



> Oh hey, look at that. I'm posting something. Finally. Not gonna lie, I got buried in schoolwork for a few days and then just stopped writing. And then my mental health has been acting up this past week. But I finally nutted up and churned this baby out. And I figured I would dedicate it to the lovely Slenbee. Because fluff. I know I still have to write p3 of the McDate Disaster series. But honestly, I'm stuck with it. I know what I want to happen, but I can't for the life of me get the beginning right. Soon (I hope).
> 
> And, as always, I AM MY OWN BETA. Please tell me any mistakes you find. Comments are always, always, always appreciated. Stay lovely, my readers.

The suit whirred softly as Tony made his way silently towards the building. They were in the middle of the woods in New Jersey, near some nameless lake, with a small cabin perched right off the shore. There wasn’t even a road back here. Which was currently why the other Avengers were currently beating their way through the thick foliage while Tony managed to hover between the overgrowth and tree branches and speed ahead.

“Tony, please, for the love of God. Wait for us.” Steve said, voice buzzing quietly in Tony’s helmet.

“I’m not doing anything. Yet.” Tony replied. A bird called loudly from above the lake.

“I would advise listening to the Captain, Stark. Trying to fight my brother alone is not a smart idea.” Thor said.

Tony rolled his eyes. Sure, like he was scared of Loki. They had beaten the fucker before, they could do it again. And he could do it by himself if the rest of his team was too slow. Honestly, it was their fault for not keeping up with him. He crept around another corner and peered through the window. Nothing. The house was dark. Completely still.

Tony smirked. Lucky for him, Loki kept his windows wide open. Apparently, he’d never heard of a screen either. He cocked his head as he considered the small opening. It would be way too difficult, let alone noisy, if he tried to wriggle in in his whole suit. He shook it off, Iron Man stepping to the side. Tony stole a gauntlet, just in case, and hefted himself over the windowsill. The suit stood dutifully outside.

Shoeless feet landed quietly on the hardwood, slipping just an inch as the undersuit tried to find traction. Tony listened. The wind whistled through the other windows of the house, the breeze chilling his skin.

He was next to the kitchen now. The cabin seemed to consist of two, maybe three rooms. The kitchen was open, melding perfectly with the ‘dining room’, which consisted of a small four-person table. There were various books, papers, and pieces of armor piled onto the wooden surface. Tony crept over, shuffling through the mess as quietly as he could. Everything was in a different language and the armor was the same as what Loki usually wore.

Good, he was defenseless.

The other half of the room consisted of a couch and coffee table in front of a stone fireplace. A large armchair sat adjacent next to a bookshelf and a lamp. The bookshelf was packed with books, of course, and more loose parchment just shoved in. A small stack of papers and, surprise, more books were piled around the shelve and the chair. Glancing around, the fireplace and lamp seemed to be the only sources of light in the cabin. Not that it needed it, it was getting plenty of sunlight.

That left the other two doors. Tony walked over slowly, ears perked for any sign of life or movement. He chose the door on the right first. He turned the handle and pushed. The door squeaked lightly and Tony winced.

The curtains billowed softly. Nothing moved.

He peaked in. Just a bathroom. He left the door open, not wanting to cause any more noise as he continued his search for Loki. He made his way to the second door. Was Loki not home, he wondered? It would be a shame. They had spent so long trying to track him and find him. And finally, they did. Yet he was gone.

The second door slid open without a problem. This room was significantly darker than the rest of the house, Tony’s eyes straining to see. It was a bedroom, obviously. There was a large, four-poster bed in the middle. It was shielded by a sheen curtain around it and was piled high with blankets and furs. There was a dresser next to it and another set of armchair-table-bookshelves. Still messy.

Tony ventured further into the room. It was a bit warmer than the rest of the house. The air was still without the breeze. He stalked toward the bed, gauntlet limp at his side. The furs moved. Tony froze.

Nothing.

He continued forward until he was right next to the bed. He reached out and pulled back the curtain slowly.

His heart stopped. Right there in front of him was Loki. A very tired looking Loki. In the dim light, Tony could still see the deep green of his eyes, half-hooded as he stared at Tony without hatred or suspicious. Just blank.

“Er-”

“Hush.” Loki murmured, nuzzling his head into his pillow. His hair stuck up even more than it already was, fanned out across his pillow like liquid ink. Tony blinked in shock, glancing around the room before he looked back at the god. What the hell was he supposed to do in this situation?

His eyes shifted away from Loki’s face and trailed down the rest of his body. He was wearing a loose tunic, probably also green, that was hanging off of his shoulders. Tony could just make out the small string by the collar that was supposed to keep it together. And Loki was hugging something. Another pillow? Was Loki that desperate for comfort?

Again, Tony was hit with a wave of shock. That wasn’t a pillow. That was a-  _ what were they called? _ \- tsum tsum. An Iron Man tsum tsum. Loki noticed his gaze and squeezed the thing tighter, tilting his head softly at the hero.

“What-”

“What are you doing?” The god asked softly.

“I- I’m here to arrest you.” Tony murmured. He shook his head, scolding himself before he pointed his gauntlet at Loki. The repulsor whirred loudly and Loki glared at it. He waved his hand, raising his arm enough for the tsum tsum to go rolling onto the floor and right in front of Tony’s feet. The energy drained out of the repulsor and left the gauntlet dead. Tony gaped. “Wait-”

A cold hand wrapped around him and  _ tugged _ . The hero cried out as he was dragged down  _ into bed with a fucking supervillain _ . In an instant, he was curled up against Loki, facing the door with the god fucking  _ nuzzling his neck. _

Tony stared wide-eyed out the door. His head screamed, chanting ‘ _ What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck,’ _ . The god sighed behind him, the air tickling Tony’s neck. “Relax, darling.” Loki said and Tony wanted to roll his eyes. Loki’s arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer.

“What are you doing?” Tony managed.

“Lying with my mortal, what does it look like?” Loki said dryly, still trying to pull Tony closer even though they were pressed together. “Now hush.” The god’s hand squeezed his side and Tony fell silent. He counted quietly to himself.

Minutes passed. Or was it hours? Days? Tony couldn’t tell. But the door finally busted open, hitting the opposite wall with a crash as the Avengers pushed their way in. It only took them a second of glancing around to come running to the bedroom, Loki’s grip becoming tighter and tighter by the second as he curled into Tony and pressed his head into the mortal’s shoulder. He groaned softly in Tony’s ear. The hero tried to suppress a shiver.

Thor was the first in the room, slamming the door open (again) and raising Mjolnir at the pair. He paused. “Man of Iron,” He started and Tony swallowed. He did not look happy.

“I have no idea, he just grabbed me, I swear to God.” Tony said. Loki bit into his shoulder and Tony gave a strangled whimper. “Thor, what the fuck?”

The rest of the Avengers were now crowded behind Thor, staring at Tony with wide eyes.

Thor sighed and lowered his hammer. He set it down before walking over and leaning against the mattress. He reached over Tony and set a hand on Loki’s shoulder. “Loki.” He said. “Wake up.”

Loki groaned again and Tony sent Thor a panicked look. Thor shrugged. “Loki is not much of a morning person.” He explained. “He sometimes wakes in a trance and still thinks he is dreaming. It was hilarious when we were kids. One time, he-”

“I don’t mean to be rude, but can we reminisce some other time? When I’m not being strangled by your brother?” Tony said.

Thor gave his brother another shake. Loki squeezed Tony hard enough to bruise. “Faen ta deg, Thor!” He hissed. Thor gaped.

“Loki!”

The younger god bolted up from the bed in an instant and punched Thor square in the jaw. The blonde’s head snapped to the side as Loki glared. He blinked, finally realizing that Thor was actually in his room, in his safehouse. He glanced around, panicked eyes taking in each one of the Avengers. He turned towards his bed and stared at Tony. He glanced down at the abandoned tsum tsum and back to the mortal. His mouth opened and closed and opened again before he grit his teeth. Unable to see clearly, Tony could only assume that Loki was blushing.

“You know,” Tony started before Loki disappeared in a puff of smoke. The rest of the Avengers glanced between each other and Tony dragged himself out of the bed, dusting himself off. “Well.”

Awkward silence lapsed. Thor rubbed his jaw tenderly. “Perhaps we should leave for now. Loki could have transported himself anywhere. We should make sure he isn’t doing anything.” The team nodded and followed him silently.

Tony paused in the doorway before turning back. Biting his lip, he ran back into the room and grabbed the tsum tsum off the floor.

 

It was two days later that Tony found himself spinning in his chair, tapping a pen against his palm as he got lost in thought. “He looked cute, didn’t he?” He asked JARVIS.

“I assume you’re talking about Mr. Laufeyson?”

“Loki, yeah. He did look cute though. With his hair and the whole ‘sleepy innocence’ type thing.”

“I don’t think you should be considering an enemy ‘cute’, sir.”

“Nonsense. How long do you think he’s had it?” Tony waved the pen at the stuffed figure on the table.

“If you tell me the product number, I can check the date of purchase.”

“Yes please!” Tony laughed, grabbing the tsum tsum and turning it over to look at the tag. He listed off the random jumble of letters and numbers. It was only a minute before JARVIS beeped and displayed the store’s location and the receipt. The genius smiled. “Two months ago? Wow, I didn’t know he was such a big fan! Does he cuddle with it every night?”

“That I cannot tell you, sir.” JARVIS snarked and Tony sent one of his sensors a look.

Tony stared at the toy for a moment, ideas spinning around in his head before he asked, “Can you pull up a tutorial on how to sew?”

 

It was another week before Tony had finished his little project. He smiled, looking at the sad, malformed, mutant plushie of Loki. It was mangled and uneven, and the horns slouched slightly, but Tony was happy with it. It was his first time sewing, after all. He turned it over in his hands before he set it next to his own.

It looked terrible.

Still, Tony grabbed the two plushies and shoved them in a bag. He hopped into his suit and rocketed out of the Tower. He was at Loki’s house within a few minutes. The house next to the lake was empty. It looked like Loki had cleared almost everything out. The table was clean, bookshelves empty, and bed lacking furs. It still had blankets though. Tony made his way over to the bed and grabbed one of the smaller ones. It was a neutral gray one, made of fleece, and he pulled out the tsum tsums. He pushed them together and wrapped the blanket around the pair. He perched them on the bed, on top of all the leftover bedding. He glanced around one last time before he headed back home.

 

Two more days. Tony was in boxers, yawning and lifting his blankets to get in bed. He curled into the pillow. “Lights.” He said to JARVIS and the room plunged into darkness.

There was just the tiniest hint of a pop. His mattress dipped and Tony smirked. “Hello, Sleeping Beauty. Feeling lonely?”

“Don’t call me that.” Loki said tiredly as he wrapped himself around Tony, nuzzling against the mortal’s neck. Tony moved back into the touch. There was a moment of silence. “Your sewing skills are atrocious.”

Tony laughed. “Hey, I worked really hard on that!”

“It looks nothing like me.”

“And the Iron Man plush doesn’t look like me, either.” The mortal teased. “How long have you been cuddling with that thing anyway?”

“Just that night. I was exhausted.” Loki lied.

“Mhmm, sure, darling.” Tony said, biting back another laugh as Loki’s teeth dug into his shoulder in warning. He fell quiet, closing his eyes as he let himself melt into the god. He was almost asleep when he muttered, “Isn’t it much better to be snuggling the real thing?”

Loki growled and pinched him while Tony burst out laughing. 


End file.
